Férias Numa Casa de Praia
by Rieko-Darcy
Summary: Alguns dias de férias, era isso que eles precisavam. Se separaram, as mulheres para um lado e os homens para outro. Qual será o destino disso?
1. Putz! Não acredito, vocês aqui?

Putz! Não acredito, vocês aqui?

Saori está no telefone, conversando com Hilda, estava esgotada já que finalmente conseguiram derrotar Hades.

- 15 dias de férias, somente Freya, Shunrey, June, Marin, Shina, você e eu. O que acha Hilda?

- Mas e o gelo do norte e sul? Não posso sair daqui Athena.

- Ora, ore de onde estivermos. Não haverá nenhum problema, portanto que esteja orando. Não concorda? - Perguntou sentando numa poltrona.

- Está bem, me convenceu! Estaremos ai amanha cedo. - Disse e logo desliga o telefone.

No jardim da mansão estavam Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Milo e Aiolia conversando. Já que Saori os mandaram escolher um lugar para passar uns dias de férias.

- Rapazes, o que acham disso aqui? - Hyoga mostrou uma fotografia uma bela casa, em frente ao mar e assim todos concordaram.

Todos já sabiam onde iriam passar os 15 dias de férias... Assim então chega o outro dia, Saori esperava por Hilda e Freya, que ainda não haviam chegado, os rapazes sumiram de vez, foram para o tal lugar da fotografia e depois de alguns minutos as irmãs chegam e então todas elas vão para uma casa de praia a uns 200 km dali.

A casa de praia alugada por Saori era dividida em dois, uma parte para as mulheres e outra para os homens, ou seja, elas só poderiam ficar na parte feminina, pois a masculina já havia sido alugada.

- Estou preocupada com os rapazes! - Expressou Saori.

- Com os rapazes, ou com o Seiya? - June brinca com Saori enquanto troca de roupa.

- Hahaha, é mesmo Saori. Ela ta apaixonada, ela ta apaixonada! - Cantou Marin entrando na brincadeira.

- Estou nada! - Elevou a voz estando completamente ruborizada, fazendo elas rirem sem parar.

Elas trocam de roupa e resolvem dar uma volta. Foram Hilda e Freya juntas, Marin sozinha e Shina com June. Saori ficou e Shunrey resolveu ir até a parte masculina da casa para cumprimentar os temporários vizinhos.

Freya e Hilda estavam caminhando na praia, lógico que para elas aquilo tudo era novo. Céu azul, águas completamente descongeladas, sol flamejante, realmente era tudo novo para elas.

- Nem deu tempo de você ver o Hyoga, né minha irmã? - Indagou Hilda.

- É, desde aquele tempo que foram lutar contra os guerreiros deuses em Asgard que eu não o vejo. - Disse e logo depois vira para o mar e vê a água super agitada. Parecia que alguém estava se afogando.

- Que droga Hyoga, afogar não vale! - Estressado como sempre Ikki empurra Hyoga que cai sentado na água.

- Ikki, a ave fênix molhada. - Jogava água em Ikki enquanto dizia.

- Hyoga? - Freya sorri ao ver os dois.

- Freya? Hilda? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Passando as férias! ^^ - Disse Hilda com um sorriso doce.

Os quatro ficam ali conversando e enquanto isso Shina e June estavam sentadas numas pedras, mas de repente cai um peixe em cima de Shina.

- Peguei outro Shun. - Gritou Milo para Shun.

Os dois estavam de costas para onde estavam as meninas e então Shina pega o peixe e joga na cabeça de Milo.

- Idiota, vai jogar peixe na sua mãe! - Gritou de cima das pedras para os dois que viram imediatamente.

- Shina? June? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Indagou Shun e logo sobem.

- Eu é que pergunto e você me paga por me deixar cheirando a peixe cavaleirinho de escorpião. - Dizia brava enquanto Shun e June riam. – "Mas que diabos esse idiota está fazendo aqui?" – Pensou Shina.

Shunrey chega até o lado masculino da casa, então bate na porta e vira de costas. Depois de alguns segundos Shiryu abre a porta.

- Shunrey? - Pareceu surpreso o Dragão.

- Shiryu? - Virou e abraçou-o imediatamente - O que você está fazendo aqui?

E a mesma coisa aconteceu com eles, que surpresa não? Saori estava arrumando a mesa para o almoço quando ela ouve batidas na porta.

- Esta aberta, pode entrar! - Gritou da cozinha e então Seiya entrou, mas sem saber quem estava dentro e ao passar pela porta da cozinha tropeça na mala de Marin que estava no chão e então Seiya cai com tudo.

- Ai meu Deus, você está bem? - Corre para ver - Seiya???? - Saori se surpreendeu..

- Saori?

Ele estava com a boca sangrando, mas Saori pega um pano e limpa o sangue. Ao ver que seus rostos estavam bem próximos, os dois ficam com os rostos super vermelhos e levantam bem rápido.

Marin sozinha estava sentada em uma árvore pensando o porque dela aceitar passar 15 dias longe do santuário, isso não era um dever de uma amazona. Então ela da um pulo do galho que estava, mas acaba caindo em cima de Aiolia, que estava passando por lá. (coincidência né? O,O) Quando caiu por cima do cavaleiro acabou batendo sua cabeça na arvore e então a mascara quebrou no encaixe.

- Ai minha cabeça! - Com as mãos sobre a cabeça Marin dizia, mas nem ao menos notou estava sem mascara, pois a pancada deixou a própria tonta.

- Você esta bem moça? - Aiolia a ajuda a levantar.

- Aiolia? - Surpreendeu-se e ao sentir um vendo tocar seu rosto eça notou que estava sem mascara e então ele vê a mesma no chão.

- Marin? É você mesmo? Nossa, como você é linda!. - Ele agacha e passa a mão sobre o rosto da dama, que fica ruborizada - Vai me matar por ter visto seu rosto? - Indagou Aiolia

- Mataria se simplesmente conseguisse!

Ele aproxima seu rosto e toca seus lábios suavemente nos dela a deixando paralisada por segundos, mas logo envolve seus braços no pescoço dele e selam esse amor num puro e terno beijo.

Logo mais a noite todos estavam na parte feminina da casa menos Aiolia e Marin.

- Coincidência estarmos todos juntos aqui. - Expressou June.

- Sim, mas o Aiolia não voltou ainda - Disse Milo.

- Nem a Marin! - Disse Freya. Um olha para o outro e começam a rir!

Depois de uma hora conversando chegam os dois. Ela estava com a mascara na mão e ambos de mãos dadas.

- Uau! Que linda você é Marin. - Disse Seiya ao ver o rosto de Marin.

- Obrigada Seiya!

Horas passavam e as conversas eram contínuas, mas logo jantaram, cada um foi para o seu quarto nos seus devidos lados da casa e Hilda rezou antes de dormir. O que acontecerá no dia seguinte?

Marin e Aiolia já resolveram o que querem. E o resto? No que vai dar? Que aventuras virão?

Continua...


	2. Ahhh com vocês dois não!

O dia amanhecera e o sol entrava como um invasor pela janela do quarto de Marin e então seu celular toca. Ela levanta aborrecida, pois nem era sete da manha ainda e atende o celular.

- Fala Seiya! - Disse sonolenta voltando a se deitar na cama.

- Qual a sensação de ser acordada bem cedo pelo seu pupilo? Lembra quando fazia isso comigo? - Ria no celular enquanto dizia - Mas não foi pra isso que liguei, acorda algumas meninas e vamos fazer umas comprinhas. Daí agente faz um almoço reforçado.

- Idiota! Essa idéia não foi sua, aposto! - Riu ao dizer - Ok, já estou levantando.

Marin se levanta e troca de roupa, vai até o quarto de Shina e a chama, vai até o de Saori e ao de June. Elas se arrumam e vão para a parte masculina da casa.

- E então? Quem vai? Indagou Shina entrando na sala dos rapazes.

- Eu, Hyoga, Milo e Shiryu.! - Respondeu Seiya.

- E o burro sempre na frente. – Disse Marin rindo.

- Cala a boca!

Então vão eles para o super mercado e lá resolvem se separarem para agilizar as compras.

- Vamos em trios. Hyoga, June e Shiryu se encarregam dos pães, frutas e biscoitos. Saori, Milo e Shina cuidam das bebidas, carnes e doces e Marin e eu cuidamos dos mantimentos.

- Seiya, você e eu somos uma dupla e não um trio. – Debochou Marin.

- Não importa!

- _"Putz, Seiya você me paga. Logo eu com o arrogante do Milo e com a franguinha da Saori" - _Pensou Shina.

- Ok, vamos! - Disse June.

No corredor de frutas:

Hyoga pega uma banana e oferece a Shiryu.

- Tome Shiryu, isso é para te mostrar que não tenho nada contra gays. - Oferecia a banana enquanto June ria baixinho.

- Vá para o inferno Hyoga, você que é gay. Parece até com a Xuxa. - Joga a banana nele - Loirinha de olhos azuis, que meigo!

- Parem de palhaçada e peguem logo o necessário. - Atrapalhou June.

No corredor de doces:

- Cavaleirinho, você não gosta de doces, certo? - Indagou Shina para Milo

- Os doces prejudicam minha forma de Deus Grego. - Respondeu superior

- "_Como esse cara me irrita, odeio quando ele fica se sentindo o maioral"._- Pensou Shina. - Já que você não gosta, vou encher o carrinho. Saori cuida das bebidas e você das carnes. - Enchia o carrinho de doce... Colocou goiabada, chocolate, bananada, paçoca... Etc.

- Como quiser amazona de prata. - Fazia questão de chamá-la assim, isso a fazia ficar morrendo de raiva.

No corredor de mantimentos:

- Marin, levaremos o que?

- O que se come! - Respondeu em tom de deboche

- Lógico, mas o que?

- O que se dá pra sobreviver! - Respondeu mais uma vez

- Ai que saco, deixa que eu escolho. Arroz, feijão, farinha, pó de café... - ia dizendo enquanto Marin ia colocando no carrinho.

- Já chega!

- Mas e a rapadura? - Seiya perguntou

- 1º rapadura é doce, 2º rapadura não! e 3º deixa de ser paraíba caramba - Dá um tapa na cabeça de Seiya

No corredor de bebidas:

- Hum... Leite e suco. - Disse Saori enquanto Milo ia colocando dentro do carrinho, que por sinal estava quase cheio. Tinha muitas carnes e doces.

- Cerveja, Ice, Red Bul... - Milo se assusta

- Bebidas alcoólicas não Athena. - sugeriu Milo

- Qual o problema? - Indagou Shina. - _"eu vou é colocar veneno na comida desses dois, já estão me tirando do sério"._- Pensou Shina.

- Qual o problema? Ela é uma Deusa, amazona.

- _"Poderia ser o capeta. Ai que vontade de dizer isso"_ - Pensava Shina – E daí? Deixa-a levar o que bem entender, não dou a mínima!

- Obrigada Shina! - Agradeceu Saori, mesmo vendo a resposta rude de Shina.

Do lado deles tinha um senhor fumando um charuto.

- Senhor, poderia sair de perto ou apagar o cigarro, por favor? - Perguntou Milo

- Os incomodados que se mudem. - Respondeu o senhor

- "_Vou acabar morrendo asfixiada, ta exagerei, mas esse velho é um chato"_ - Pensou Shina olhando para o senhor. – Não sabia que podia fumar num super mercado, meu senhor.

- Não vou pedir de novo senhor! - Soou mais rude do que a primeira vez

- Não enche!

- Mas que velho abusado. – Ela se aproxima - Escuta aqui meu senhor! - Shina o levanta pela gola de sua blusa - Ou o senhor apaga essa maldita fábrica de fumaças ou não terá mais dentes para segurá-lo na boca. - Joga o velho no chão que apaga o charuto logo em seguida. – Pulmão enfumaçado!

- Não faça mais isso Shina - Disse Saori

- Ah para de graça, se fosse o cavaleirinho tinha feito pior - Disse com um olhar mortal para Milo - _"Como essa frangota me tira do sério, vou voar no pescoço dela. Odeio esses dois"._

Eles se encontram no caixa, pagam a conta e vão para a casa de praia.

Na casa:

- Ikki, me ajuda a guardar? - Disse Shunrey

Eles guardam e logo fazem o almoço... Na mesa:

- Marin vou te contar um segredo. Coloquei sal no suco do cavaleiro. – Sussurrou Shina.

- Do Milo? Ta doida? - Marin indagou, impressionada, claro!

Milo na um imenso gole no suco e cospe tudo logo depois.

- Colocaram sal no meu suco! - Sai correndo e bebe água - Foi você, né amazona?

- Era pra ter colocado veneno! Seu idiota! - Gritou Shina.

- Será que não é possível vocês pararem de brigar pelo menos na hora do almoço? - Interrompeu Seiya

- Odeio você Shina!

Anoitece, Hilda reza e eles decidem ver um filme.

Estavam Ikki, Shun, June, Hilda e Shina em um sofá, Milo, Saori, Seiya, Hyoga e Freya em outro, Shiryu e Shunrey no chão e por fim Aiolia numa poltrona e Marin em seu colo. Hyoga põe o filme pra rolar.

- Hyoga, A Era do Gelo não!!! - Gritou Shiryu que logo levanta e coloca o filme correto.

- Ah! A Era do Gelo é bonzão! Que saco! - Resmungou sentando no seu lugar

30 minutos de filme:

- Gente vou levar a June pro quarto, ela dormiu. - Disse Shun com June no colo.

- Minha irmã também dormiu, vou acordá-la! - Comentou Freya

- Espere Freya, deixe que eu a levo! - Ikki disse pegando-a no colo.

Ficaram então: Aiolia, Shiryu, Milo, Hyoga, Seiya, Marin, Saori, Shunrey, Shina e Freya. Milo sai do sofá que está e senta do lado de Shina, no lugar de Hilda.

- O que veio fazer aqui, cavaleiro? - Disse Shina sem desviar os olhos do filme.

- Vim te tirar do tédio.

- E quem disse que estou entediada? - Perguntou Shina

- Eu sei que está! - Disse com um sorrisinho leve

- Hum, à noite o escorpião perde o seu veneno? - Provocou em tom de deboche

- Quer ter a prova disso? - Milo abre o encaixe da mascara que cai sobre o colo de Shina e então no impulso encosta seus lábios nos dela.

- Eu não estou vendo isso! - Marin faz questão em tirar a máscara para poder ver melhor.

Shina tenta sair, mas os braços fortes de Milo a prendiam contra o sofá. Então se rendeu a caricia do rapaz, a língua dele pediu passagem e ela abriu e deixou que ele explorasse cada canto de sua boca, seus dedos entrelaçavam os cabelos dele, que com uma das mãos em sua nuca a fazia estremecer por dentro. Ele for fim a solta.

- Está louco cavaleiro? - Empurra Milo que cai sentado.

- O veneno dos meus lábios é bom? - Indagou sarcástico

- Se caso não notaram existem pessoas presentes nessa sala. - Disse Hyoga jogando uma almofada em Milo

- Desculpa gente!

- Vou subir para o meu quarto! - Nada mais disse e subiu.

- Vou atrás dela. - Disse Marin, que deu um beijo em Aiolia e logo subiu atrás.

No quarto de Shina:

- Shina! - Abria a porta do quarto

- Oi, Marin!

- Como você está? - Perguntou Marin se sentando na cama do lado de Shina

- Confusa, eu odeio ele, mas não sei se odeio como odiava. Aquele beijo me deixou confusa, Marin. - Deita e põe a cabeça sobre o colo de Marin. - Mas a Saori sim, eu odeio com toda certeza.

- Como pode dizer isso da Deusa que você protege, Shina? - Disse rindo.

- Irritante é a palavra que mais combina com ela, aquela franguinha e aquele cavaleirinho de ouro me tiram realmente do sério... Como odeio esses dois!!!!

O que acontecerá no próximo dia? Shina e Milo juntos? É engraçado, mas não impossível. Ela diz que o odeia, mas será que odeia tanto assim? O que queria Ikki ao se oferecer para levar Hilda para o quarto?

Continua...


	3. O acampamento e a chegada de intrusos

Era seis da manhã e como todos estavam muito cansados, dormiram na mesma parte da casa, ou seja, a feminina. Na sala mesmo dormiram cinco: Aiolia estirado na poltrona, Milo deitado de bruços no chão no mesmo lugar em que Shina o havia jogado, Saori deitada no sofá, Seiya e Hyoga sentados um de cada lado, no outro sofá.

No quarto de Shina estava Marin sentada com a mesma apoiando a cabeça em seu colo, no quarto de Hilda, a mesma dormia tranqüilamente e Ikki sentado no chão encostado na parede. Freya e Shunrey em seu quarto e finalmente June no seu com Shun deitado ao seu lado.

Três horas depois Shina deita Marin na cama e desce para a sala.

- Mas que bagunça!

Ela viu todos largados e queria não acordá-los, daí então resolveu sair um pouco e tomar um banho de mar.

Minutos depois Hilda acorda e vê Ikki no chão.

- Grande Odin! Ikki? – Ela percorreu os olhos pelo quarto até chegar nas cobertas que cobriam seu corpo, foi ele quem a cobriu? – Mas o que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Se levantou pegando as cobertas, rumou em direção de onde ele estava dormindo e então pôs as cobertas sobre ele. – Seja lá o que você está fazendo aqui, obrigada. – Deu-lhe um beijo doce na bochecha, fazendo-a corar pelo que fez.

Duas horas depois:

Seiya estava tomando banho enquanto Shiryu e Shun conversavam.

- O que acha disso, Seiya? – Gritou Shiryu para que Seiya ouvisse do banheiro.

- Disso o que?

- Acamparmos na praia, sobre a luz da lua, maresia rondando os corpos dos apaixonados. – Apareceram dois corações nos olhos de Shiryu.

- Hei, deixe de melodrama, lagartixa. – Disse Ikki chegando. – Mas gostei da idéia.

- É dragão. ¬¬' – Gritou Shiryu com um olhar mortífero para Ikki, em seguida Saori entra na sala.

- Com licença!

- Ótima idéia! – Falou Seiya saindo do banheiro apenas de cueca e com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

- O que é uma ótima idéia? – Indagou Saori de costas fechando a porta, nem ao menos notou o estado de Seiya.

- Acamparmos hoje à noite, o que acha?

- Uma excelente idéia. – Terminou de falar virando para encará-lo, mas ao fazê-lo Saori cora dos pés a cabeça, sentia seu rosto ferver devido à vergonha e por um momento Seiya lembra que estava só de cueca.

- Se cubra com a toalha seu burro alado. – Gritou Ikki.

- Burro alado? Pensei que pegaso fosse um cavalo. – Shiryu indagou olhando Seiya se cobrir.

- To começando a achar que você que é o burro alado! Então cala essa boca!

- Desculpe Saori!

- Tu... Tudo bem, Seiya! – Saori estava com a garganta seca, mas não falaria isso na frente dos rapazes, o que eles iriam pensar?

Horas mais tarde todos estavam reunidos na varanda.

- E ai, vamos ou não? – Indagou June.

- Cara, a casa aqui do lado e agente vai acampar em frente? Vocês só podem está de brincadeira! – Milo dizia.

- Eu topo! – Shina encarou Milo com um de seus mais frios olhares e depois se retirou.

- Então só Milo que vai ficar em casa, certo? – Indaga Ikki e em seguida todos afirmam com a cabeça.

10 da noite:

Todos estavam na praia conversando numa roda com uma fogueira no meio, riam, gritavam, pulavam. Estavam se divertindo bastante, mas estava faltando alguma coisa e só Shina sabia o que era, então se levantou.

- O que foi, Shina? – Indagou Shunrey,

- Preciso ir ao banheiro!

Shina foi andando até a casa, mas ao chegar na porta ela para, olha para trás, vê se alguém a vigiava e então sai correndo e abre a porta da parte masculina, cuidadosamente para não ser ouvida.

Depois de feito isso, não poderia mais voltar atrás. Subiu as escadas e foi seguindo em direção ao quarto de Milo, que por sinal ela não fazia idéia de qual era, saiu abrindo as portas até encontrá-lo deitado na cama, dormindo.

- Milo? – Sussurrou aproximando devagar.

- O que você quer? – Ele abriu os olhos de forma assustadora e com eles fixo no teto continuou. – Por que está aqui?

- Você me assustou! – Disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Por que veio?

- Vim buscar você!

- Não quero ir!

- E por que não? – Ela se aproximou. – Não falei com você o dia inteiro por causa de ontem, mas qual o seu problema, ein? Não consegue se divertir na presença dos amigos? O que te incomoda? Se for minha presença então eu vou embora, ta bom para você? – Ela ia continuar, mas vê que agora Milo a encarava.

- O problema é você, sim!

- O que, escuta aqui cavaleiro... – Ela para e reflete.

- Você não disse que ia embora se eu dissesse qual o problema? O que está esperando?

- Ao menos me diga, por que me beijou?

- Acho que eu realmente queria aquilo! – Disse voltando a encarar o teto.

- Então por que essa frieza toda?

- Estou lhe tratando da mesma maneira que trata os outros!

- Não sou tão fria como você esta sendo comigo, mas se é assim... – Ela abaixa a cabeça e vira em direção a porta. -...Não vou discutir com você, só queria que se divertisse também. – Foi andando em direção a porta.

- Shina, espere! – Milo respira fundo e tira as cobertas de cima de si, estava apenas de short.

- Fale! – Parou e disse, sem virar para encará-lo.

- Eu vou com você! – Ele levanta e põe a camisa. – Desculpa, mas agora fique assim até que eu ponha uma bermuda.

- Como quiser, mas não quero que se incomode com a minha presença... "Mas que diabos eu estou dizendo?" – Pensou.

- Odeio admitir minhas mentiras. Pode se virar! – Ele pronunciou e ela virou em seguida se deparando com um sorriso meigo.

- Vamos então!

- Só uma coisa...

- O qu...

Sem ao menos deixar a garota falar, ele selou as palavras que ela estava pronunciando com seus lábios. Os pensamentos de Shina começaram a ficar turvos, por que será que ele repetiu o feito? Ela não queria entender o por que, não naquele momento.

Encostando-a na parede, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e em seguida forçou passagem, ela quase que involuntariamente abriu, deixando que a língua dele tocasse a sua, sentia os movimentos daquela língua quente em cada canto de sua boca, esse beijo não era igual ao da noite passada. Não sei, parecia que continha uma gota de desejo e uma pontinha de calor e estava sento demorado, só perceberam isso quando o ar estava ficando escasso, estava faltando tanto que desgrudaram os lábios rapidamente e os repousaram um no ombro do outro, abraçados. As respirações estavam ofegantes, Milo sentia o coração de Shina bater a uma velocidade incrível e sentia a respiração quente dela em seu pescoço.

- Nossa! – Pronunciou ainda tentando recuperar o ar.

Mas para que palavras? O momento valeu muito mais que isso. Ele sorriu de um jeito ingênuo que a fez corar, mas por que isso? Ela não entendia por que ele mudara tanto. Sempre pensara que ele era aquele cara arrogante, que faz as coisas sem pensar, metido e é claro, feriu Kanon com a agulha escarlate sem motivos, por que nem ao menos ela entendeu o por que de tal acontecimento, bem ele era um louco, era assim que pensava. Mas agora...

- Vamos!

Eles finalmente chegam ao local do acampamento, todos os encaram sem entender muito o porque dos dois juntos e depois retornam com as conversas.

15 minutos depois:

- Ahhh não to acreditando que vocês iam começar a festa sem a gente!

- O que??? – Todos indagaram quase em uni som.

Perguntas pairam sobre o ar. O que rolará nesse acampamento? Shina e Milo, no que resultará essa história? E quem foi os seres que acabaram de chegar?

Continua...


End file.
